In recent years, there are provided various video display apparatuses for viewing three-dimensional (3D) video. Such a video display apparatus can make a user perceive 3D video (stereoscopic video) by using left-eye video and right-eye video based on an eye separation distance or a viewing distance. The video display apparatus can display 3D video, for example, by displaying the left-eye video and right-eye video in 3D video content data, by a method corresponding to this video display apparatus.
In the meantime, in some cases, the user executes fast-forward or fast-rewind (fast-backward) playback of video in order to quickly search for a part to be viewed from currently displayed video. For example, by making shorter the display time of each video frame in the video than at a time of normal playback, the fast-forward playback or fast-rewind playback of the video is executed. However, when 3D video is displayed, it is possible that stereoscopic by the user becomes difficult due to the shortening of the display time of each video frame. Thus, such a technique has been proposed that when fast-forward playback or fast-rewind playback has been instructed while 3D video is being displayed, two-dimensional (2D) video frames are generated by using 3D video frames and the generated 2D video frames are displayed on the screen.
However, since the video displayed on the screen is changed from 3D video to 2D video by instructing fast-forward playback or fast-rewind playback, the user may possibly feel unnaturalness of displayed video. It is thus desirable that even if fast-forward playback or fast-rewind playback has been instructed, the display of 3D video be maintained as long as possible when 3D video is displayed, and the display of 2D video be maintained as long as possible when 2D video is displayed.